The invention relates to a charge coupled semiconductor device. The device comprises a semiconductor body having a major surface at which at least one charge transport channel is defined. A system of electrodes is provided on the major surface. A control signal can be supplied to the electrodes for charge storage, and a clock signal can be supplied for charge transport.
This application is related to applications entitled "High Density CCD Image Sensor" (Ser. No. 615,843, filed May 31, 1984) and "Charge Coupled Device With Parallel Inputs" (Ser. No. 841,040, filed Mar. 17, 1986 or a continuation of Ser. No. 615,842, filed May 31, 1984.) Both of these related applications are assigned to the same assignee as this application and are incorporated by reference herein.
Charge coupled semiconductor devices are used in various fields of technology, for example as image sensing devices in solid state cameras, in which information is generated in a radiation-sensitive part of the device and is then stored, if required, in a memory part of the device. The information may then be converted electronically into a television signal, or may alternatively be stored temporarily, for example on a memory disk or memory tape.
Such a charge coupled device is described in the above-mentioned application entitled "High Density CCD Image Sensor". This application discloses, inter alia, a high resolution image sensing device in which the surface area is considerably reduced by separately driving the electrodes used for generating potential wells for charge storage and charge transport in the semiconductor body. In the embodiment shown therein, switching elements are driven from registers in such a manner that either a clock signal or a control signal is supplied at the electrodes of the image sensor device. The control signal is then variable.